


lazy weekend

by jesscookie



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Comic, F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Illustrations, Secret Samol 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesscookie/pseuds/jesscookie
Summary: Secret Samol gift of Aria and Jacqui for Akyia: "Some end of c/w happy ending stuff where they have settled in and found family in each other."check it out on other platforms!dAPixivTumblrTwitter





	lazy weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akyia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akyia/gifts).




End file.
